


Unclear Grammar

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Songfic, unclear grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: If you’re going to describe a monster, you should not leave room for ambiguity





	Unclear Grammar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: purple

“You know what I could never understand?” asked Annie. “The one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater from the song. It is a one-eyed one-horned flying purple monster who eats people, a one-eyed one-horned flying monster who eats purple people, or a monster who eats one-eyed one-horned flying purple people? I mean talk about unclear grammar, huh? If you’re going to describe a monster, you should not leave room for ambiguity!”

“I know you’re trying to fit in and everything, Annie, but this is not how we usually have these talks,” Abed pointed out. “Troy is definitely going to have nightmares.”


End file.
